


Moon’s sorrow

by Naminewitch



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Sequel to Star fades. Luna awakens after disaster in Altissia, and learns her sister’s fate.





	Moon’s sorrow

_Luna looked around as she stood on her field of Sylleblossoms outside Fenestala Manor in Tenebrae. It was sunset. The sky was colored in orange, red and was slowly coloring purple._

_This was not ordinary dream. It was trying to tell her something._

_But what?_

_“Luna,” the voice called._

_Oracle turned around. Stella was standing before her._

_“Stella?” Lunafreya was confused. Why her little sister was visiting her in a dream? A feeling of dread appeared in her stomach. Surely… Stella was not saying goodbye?_

_Stella smiled sadly and that confirmed Luna’s fears._

_“No,” she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. “You cannot say goodbye.”_

_“I’m sorry,” the younger sister apologized._

_Before Luna could say she shouldn’t apologize that it should be her instead or do anything, Stella smiled and…_

_…dissolved into aster’s petals that were picked up by the wind, and carried away into distance._  
  


_Luna screamed her sister’s name and…_

…Woke up with tears streaming down her face, while breathing heavily.  

 

When her heart rate and breathing returned to normal she saw she was in room given to her during her stay in Altissia.

 

Memories of what happened came back. Luna remembered, helping Noctis defeat Leviathan and gain Hydrean’s blessing. Then Titan appeared, protecting her and Noctis from harm.

And after that, she lost consciousness.

 _Stella!_ Luna gasped and sat up in bed as she thought about her sister. Was she fine? Was she safe?

Luna hoped so. She hoped that she saw was just a nightmare and not true.

Ravus, who was sitting in chair beside the bed asleep, heard his sister waking up, and woke up, opening his eyes.

He sighed in relief.

“Thank the gods, you have awoken, Lunafreya,” Ravus wasn’t the person to thank the Gods, as they’re the ones, who placed burden on his sister’s shoulders in the first place, but seeing Lunafreya finally awake after five days, he couldn’t stop the phrase escaping his mouth. “How are you feeling?”

“Weak, and lightheaded, but other than that, fine, “Oracle replied.  ”How long have I been unconscious?”

“Five days,” Ravus said.

Luna couldn't believe it. She had been unconscious that long?

“How is Noctis?” She asked after a few minutes of silence.

Ravus made a grimace.

“He is well. Regained consciousness, not long before you. His retainers do not leave his side.”

Luna sighed in relief. Her childhood friend was okay.

“And Stella?” Luna asked with concern in her voice, worried for her little sister. “She was with us at the altar. Is she okay?”

 “She… has passed, Lunafreya, “Ravus replies. His voice shakes.

Luna froze. She feels, as if the time had stopped and her heart skipped a beat.

Stella, her little sister was _dead_.

It couldn’t be true.

It couldn’t _._

_“I’m sorry.”_

Luna let out a sob, as she remembered Stella’s last words to her.

It’s her who should say sorry.

It is her who should be dead. Not Stella.

Why people she cared about, sacrificed themselves to protect her? First Nyx, now Stella.

A memory came to her mind.

 

_“Lu?”An eleven-year old Stella called as she and Luna watered Sylleblossoms._

_“Yes?” A fifteen-year old Lunafreya looked at her sister._

_“Do you think Tenebrae ever be free again?”_

_  
“I do not know,” Luna replied honestly, not wishing to lie. “But we have to hope it happens one day.”_

_Stella smiled._

_“You’re right.”_

 

And now Stella would never see Tenebrae or laugh or smile or live a life like she wanted.

 

Because she was dead.

 

Dead, because she protected Luna from the Accursed.

 

Sobs escaped Luna as she began to cry. Ravus hugged her and the Oracle cried harder into his coat, wetting it. Ravus was also crying she could feel tears run down his face and disappear in her hair.

 

Both siblings grieve for their sister.

 

_Star faded._

_Moon sorrows._

 

 


End file.
